Life After You
by PFT
Summary: Phineas and Ferb begin at a new school in a new town at the age of 15. Making new friends, and losing an old one. With OCs.
1. Life after you

_April 1st__, 2010_

Personally, I didn't want to meet the new neighbors. I would rather have let someone else meet them. But, mom forced me out of the house. So I went. I rang the doorbell. It was answered by a red-haired kid about my height. Looked about my age, so I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you! C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family. Oh! I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes. My name is Phineas Flynn, I'm 15 and I'll be going to the local High School."

"Really? That's where I go! Cool!"

"I just moved here from a city called Danville."

"No way! That's where Baljeet comes from!"

"Anyone else?"

"Well, there's Isabella, but she's not very nice."

"She isn't? Hmmm…" He sort of looked hurt. He shrugged it off and introduced me to the rest of his family. I then took Phineas to meet Baljeet. "Wait a sec. HEY FERB!!" a fairly tall, green-haired kid came out. "C'mon, we're gonna meet some neighbors."

We walked over to Baljeet's. "Hey, Baljeet?"

"Isabella, I told you, No more stealing my h- Oh. Oops. Sorry, Frank."

I glared at him for a sec. "Is my voice really that high? That reminds me. You probably know these guys."

His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Phineas? Ferb? Oh its great to see you guys!"

"Same to you, Baljeet."

Ferb obviously doesn't talk much. Just then, we heard a bike coming up the street. "Put these on," said Baljeet to Phineas, handing each of them sunglasses, "We want to show you what Isabella's like." Sure enough, she came up the street.

"Where's the new people's house?" Phineas pointed to his house. Isabella went over and knocked. She was greeted by a twenty-something blonde male, who told her that they were with me. Her shock was obvious. She walked over and slapped Baljeet and me. Then she turned to Phineas. "Don't go with the dorks!" she yelled as she hit him across the face, knocking the sunglasses off. He looked at her, and all of a sudden, her face dropped. "Phineas, I-"

"Don't." He said later that he remembered everything he'd done to help her. But now, he just walked away from her. We all went inside Baljeet's house to talk over a cool glass of water.

I stopped him in the front hallway of the house. ""For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He nodded.


	2. Sophomore Spring

_April 19, 2010. _

It is the beginning of Phineas and Ferb's 2nd week at my High School. Phineas, although disturbed by Isabella's actions, is beginning to fit in well. Somewhat. It's a little hard when the most popular girl at the school is out to get you. we were all probably on the lowest rung of the popularity ladder. Not too troubling as we have things to do, and it's a LOT easier when few people want to ask you to go to the mall, sports events, etc.

This summer promises to be the best. Plans we can do anytime. Plans to make money. Plans to just hang out. Plans to have fun. You'd be amazed at how many plans we have come up with. This summer is going to be stacked with plans.

_April 27, 2010._

On the floor was a piece of paper. Written in Isabella's handwriting. She hadn't changed it since 6th Grade. We used to be friends then, but she climbed the popularity ladder in the 3 years I spent in England. Anyway, on it, there was part of a song.

**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_and I don't know why_**  
**_but listen to your heart_**  
**_before you tell him goodbye_**

**_and there are voices_**  
**_that want to be heard_**  
**_so much to mention_**  
**_but you can't find the words_**  
**_the scent of magic_**  
**_the beauty that's been_**  
**_when love was wilder than the wind_**

I couldn't figure out what it was. Why had she written it?


	3. Secrets

_June 23, 2010 Last day of school._

The last 2 months have been a long drag. Nothing interesting happened until today. I was getting stuff out of my locker when i saw a loose piece of paper on the floor. I decided to pick it up. The same handwriting as last time. Isabella's. I stowed them in my backpack and went home.

I took it out later. And I began to read it. The note looked like it had been torn out of a notebook.

**_February 11, 2006_**

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
_**And last for a lifetime**_  
_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_  
_**One true time I hold to**_  
_**In my life we'll always go on.**_

I heard something pass the window. Then something dropped into the window area. Then i heard footsteps running away. I walked outside and picked it up out of the window well so our basement wouldn't flood again. A single notebook was there. I opened it to the first page. Right there was written:

_**Property of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro**_

My heart skipped a beat. I had dirt on the most popular girl in the school. The bully of my street. The person making my life stink. The PERFECT revenge. Revenge could easily backfire. In my life, it had done so often. I decided to keep it a secret from my friends. So, I took it and hid it. How had it gotten in my possession?


	4. Diving into Memories

_June 26, 2010._

We're having a lot of rain here, so we're stuck inside. I couldn't get the diary off of my mind. So I decided to open it to the first entry.

**_June 15, 2004_**

**I walked over to Phineas' yard. Today, instead of their usual building, they were becoming a 'One-hit wonder.' Cool. They needed backup singers for a concert , so I got the fireside girls and came back. They had finished the song. They handed us a script and told us that the song had risen into the top 10. How did it happen so fast? The song was called "Gitchi Goo" or something.**

So that's when it came out! You still occasionally heard it on the radio, even today. I kept reading.

**Gitchi Gitchi Goo**

_**Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says! **_  
_**Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'**_  
_**Chika chika chu wop**_  
_**Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**_

_**My baby's got her own way of talking **_  
_**Whenever she says something sweet**_  
_**And she knows it's my world she's a rockin' **_  
_**Though my vocabulary's incomplete **_  
_**And Though it may sound confusing**_  
_**Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight**_  
_**But I never feel like I'm Losing (losing)**_  
_**When I take the time to translate**_  
_**That's what I'm talking 'bout**_

_**Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says! **_  
_**Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'**_  
_**Chika chika chu wop**_  
_**Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You**_

_**Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)**_  
_**But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through)**_  
_**'Cause when I say I Love You (I Say I Love You)**_  
_**She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too! **_  
_**Don't need a Dictionary**_

_**(I said A) Bow chika bow wow, That's what my baby says! **_  
_**Mow mow mow and my heart starts pumpin'**_  
_**Chika chika chu wop**_  
_**Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You (Baby, Baby...)**_

**Gitchi Gitchi Goo, Phineas.**

I closed the diary. She was smitten with him once. Phineas was still clueless. He had told me earlier that he thought of Isabella as his best friend. Now was not the time to reveal her feelings as a 10-year-old. There would come a time at which I would have to tell them about my find.


	5. Secrets Revealed

_July 18, 2010_

_I needed to get that diary out of my head. We had done many things so far this summer, so it wasn't hard to get it out of my head. I walked over to their backyard. _

"Hey!" Phineas yelled to me. "You're late!"

"Yeah, I know. Overslept." _Cause I couldn't get that diary off my mind. So I read._

He didn't seem too bothered, though."We've got a time machine here. Well, 4, actually." All I saw was a watch. "" It also makes you invisible! And you can travel anywhere!" I put one on. "Try it!" Phineas did have a tendency to get worked up over his inventions. I tried it out though. It worked...

_Danville Mall, June 15, 2004_

Up on stage was Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside girls. The girls looked kinda cute. That was all I needed. I came home.

_Present Day_

I guess Phineas wasn't expecting me back so fast. "Whoa. Why'd you come back so soon?" He looked at the date on the watch."How do you know about that date?"

"Where are Ferb and Baljeet?"

"Inside."

"I've got something to tell you guys about." That one date had set Phineas off. We all went up to the attic. "It started the day we got out of school..." I explained everything, from the diary to the pieces of paper, to the nights I had been reading it. No one interrupted once. Baljeet's face was lighting up as I spoke. He had probably been hurt most by Isabella.

He jumped up. "Don't you guys realize what this is? This is our golden opportunity! If we reveal this to the school..."

"Baljeet, that's the first thought that came to my mind. It would most likely backfire. Even if it didn't, it doesn't really contain any stuff for revenge. That's why I didn't tell you guys before."

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. There's only 42 days of summer vacation left. So let's put this behind us and have fun."

We all got up. A voice called up from downstairs. "Phineas! We have to go get your hair cut!"

"I'm coming!" And with that, he left.

Ferb turned to me. "How many references to a crush on Phineas are there? In the diary?"

"More than I've counted... guess at least 30."

"I thought so. It was obvious to the rest of us."

"Lucky. I mean, I've never had a girl have a crush on me."

"Join the club." I had almost forgotten that Baljeet was there. "I gotta go home for dinner."

"Ditto." So we left.


	6. Past Lives

_July 28, 2010._

You remember how Isabella had a crush on Phineas? Well, someone else now has a crush on Phineas. Of course, he doesn't know it. I think. Anyway, its a girl down the street. Her name is Maria. She is a sweet, kind person, I have to admit. Besides, its kinda nice to have someone else in our group.

As I was saying, Phineas had built a teleportation device that could get you **anywhere. **Even if you hadn't been there before. So Ferb, Phineas, and Baljeet went to the hardware store to get stuff for our next project. This gave her a chance to talk to me.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Isabella?"

I was puzzled. "She's mean."

"Haven't you read the diary?"

"How do you know about it?"

"I was the one who dropped it into the window well."

"How-"

"She told me to throw it out. But I found one of you guys' houses, no?"

"Well, yeah, I've spent multiple nights reading it." I realized something. "Did you read it?" She shook her head. I told her to wait there. I ran downstairs to get the watch.

"What's that?" she said, pointing at the watch in my hand as I came out.

"Time and Space traveller." I said as I changed the date. "Do you trust me?"

"Well, yeah..." I grabbed her hand and we went back in time.

* * *

**_Danville, July 12, 2004_**

We stood on a bare patch of grass. We hid behind the tree. Phineas and Ferb came out of the house

"He's so cute!" I grabbed her hand and we turned invisible. "Why are you-"

"Quiet. I'll explain in a few minutes."

Isabella came into view. After a minute or so Isabella put Phineas down. My eyes widened. Soon, Phineas and Ferb went in and emerged from the tree as the Beak. They flew off. I stopped holding Maria's hand and turned the Invisibility off.

"How did you do that?"

I explained how the watch worked. Then I went on to something else. "What you saw has occurred 6 years ago. This was not the end of their relationship. They make up later."

"I-I- don't understand. How come she hates him so much now?"

"Before I answer that, I need to show you something else." I grabbed her hand and we went to another time and place.


	7. Young Love

**_July 22, 2004_**

We arrived as Phineas and Ferb were building a HUGE cruise ship. Well, they had finished it. I grabbed Maria's hand and we became invisible again.

"This is going to be constant, isn't it?"

I nodded. She sighed. But Isabella appeared again with her group of Fireside Girls. After an exchange which eventually set Isabella swooning, they went up. So did many other people. This was our chance. We boarded just before they pulled up the ramp. Then we followed Phineas and Isabella around. Eventually we saw them, standing at a guard rail. They were out of earshot but I saw Isabella blush when Phineas held her hand and they walked off. She quietly celebrated. We quickly followed. They entered a grand hall and we stood nearby them. Isabella looked grumpy, like something had been dashed on the rocks. There were Baljeet and Mishti, and Phineas' miserable attempt to get them together. We left the scene and reappeared.

Maria was the first to speak. "Love. Young love." She sighed. "So sweet. Shame it didn't last..."

I was thoughtful. "She said the ship sank. How?" All of a sudden, a lighthouse crashed through the ship. The deck tilted at a bad angle. Everybody was screaming and running. The lemonade slipped off of Ferb's beverage table. He just stood there, then calmly walked up the deck.

I was stopped by a sudden shriek. "Help!" It was Maria. she had slipped on the lemonade and was now sliding towards the water. I looked down the deck. I walked down to where there was a ledge. The deck was now impossible to climb. There was only one thing I could do. I looked down. Maria had grabbed onto a guardrail and was clinging for dear life. She was white as a sheet and was crying. "Help!!" I set the watch. Then I jumped.

100 feet to Maria.

80. Get there... Hold on, Maria...

60. Maria has only one hand holding her from the drop into the water.

30. "Hold on!"

10. Reach out the hand...

And then we were falling. Down towards it. I grabbed her hand and pushed the button on the watch. We began to slow down and then everything faded to black.

_July 28, 2010._

No longer falling. We are in my backyard. Maria hugged me tightly and cried. I hugged her back. We just stood there until we were able to speak. Again, she spoke first. "I gotta go. See ya later!"

I wave as she heads down the street. Right then, the others came back. "Sorry. Took longer than expected."

Right then, my mom calls me in for dinner. "I gotta go guys. see ya tomorrow." I then went inside.


	8. I Would Walk a Thousand Miles

_August 15, 2010_

I hadn't opened the diary since that day. I could risk my life, but not someone else's, by my curiousity. Maria could've died. I opened the diary early, when I got up, and read. A date blazed forth from the page.

_**February 17, 2006**_

**Making my way downtown **  
**Walking fast **  
**Faces passed **  
**And I'm home bound **

**Staring blankly ahead **  
**Just making my way **  
**Making my way **  
**Through the crowd **

**And I need you **  
**And I miss you **  
**And now I wonder.... **

**If I could fall **  
**Into the sky **  
**Do you think time **  
**Would pass me by **  
**'Cause you know I'd walk **  
**A thousand miles **  
**If I could **  
**Just see you **  
**Tonight **

**It's always times like these **  
**When I think of you **  
**And I wonder **  
**If you ever **  
**Think of me **

**'Cause everything's so wrong **  
**And I don't belong **  
**Living in your **  
**Precious memories **

**'Cause I need you **  
**And I miss you **  
**And now I wonder.... **

**If I could fall **  
**Into the sky **  
**Do you think time **  
**Would pass me by **  
**'Cause you know I'd walk **  
**A thousand miles **  
**If I could **  
**Just see you **  
**Tonight **

**And I, I **  
**Don't want to let you know **  
**I, I **  
**Drown in your memory **  
**I, I **  
**Don't want to let this go **  
**I, I **  
**Don't.... **

**Making my way downtown **  
**Walking fast **  
**Faces passed **  
**And I'm home bound **

**Staring blankly ahead **  
**Just making my way **  
**Making my way **  
**Through the crowd **

**And I still need you **  
**And I still miss you **  
**And now I wonder.... **

**If I could fall **  
**Into the sky **  
**Do you think time **  
**Would pass us by **  
**'Cause you know I'd walk **  
**A thousand miles **  
**If I could **  
**Just see you... **

**If I could fall **  
**Into the sky **  
**Do you think time **  
**Would pass me by **  
**'Cause you know I'd walk **  
**A thousand miles **  
**If I could **  
**Just see you **  
**If I could **  
**Just hold you **  
**Tonight **

That was a few days after she moved. I decided that it was time to do something. I walked outside. The dew beneath my bare feet felt nice and cool. I looked into the backyard. The other 4 were there. I was clearly the latest riser of the group. I had the watch in my pocket and the journal in the secret pocket of my shorts. We all had these pockets, which allowed us to carry unnatural quantities of stuff.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Phineas there."We're gonna go get some stuff for the next project." Baljeet and Ferb went with him, leaving Maria and I in the backyard. Alone.

As usual, she spoke first. "I presume there's more to see."

"Yeah, if you're up for it."

"Of course!"

I put the watch on, grabbed Maria's hand, and we left. Before we left, though, I saw Isabella pass by and look. I turned us invisible and THEN time travelled. The look on Isabella's face when we disappeared was priceless.


	9. Middle School Bus Ride

Chapter 9: Middle School Bus Ride

_March 24, 2006_

We are now on a school bus. Going home. We find a spare seat and sit down. We are still invisible. I sit on the outside, Maria sits on the inside. I stare out the window. Maria nudges me. "Aren't you going to watch?"

"I've already lived through it."

"Wait, how-" She realized it. "That's you sitting down next to her."

"Yep." The 6th grade version of me was beginning to talk to Isabella. I said hi and we began to chat. Someone threw a sandwich at me. Luckily, it was raining so I had my jacket on. It bounced off and landed on the floor next to me. We were both outcasts at that point. I asked Maria if she could get up. We got up and I mashed the sandwich in the 8th grader's face. "I always wondered how that happened." I skipped ahead a few weeks.

_April 28, 2006_

The 6th grade version of Isabella and I were chatting away and laughing. Maria looked over at me. "When did she change?" I wasn't ready to answer that.

Right now, I was revealing that I was moving to England for 3 years. She looked stunned. I knew why. I was one of her few friends at that point. I turned the watch.

_Present_

I stooped over. I needed a moment.


End file.
